Naruto A God Among Ninja
by DarkseidAlex
Summary: After being mistreated by Konoha and almost killed by them Naruto awakened his powers to cause chaos upon the Elemental Nation. The world will never and I mean NEVER be the same again once he learns how to control them. He is getting from the two spirit inside of him as well as the Goddess themselves. Nobody is going to be safe from the new and definitely improved Naruto Uzumaki.


"Hi, I'm Naruto." – Normal talk

" **I want you dead, Namikaze" – Demon talk**

" _My name is Sasgay and I want revenge" – Thought_

" _ **I want you dead, Uchiha" – Demon thought**_

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" –Techniques/skills

" **FIRE BLAST" – Demon techniques**

" _ **October 10 is Naruto and my birthday YEAH." – Date/Setting**_

 **ATTENTION: This is my rewritten story I had early but I after I look at my earlier work I didn't like it so I rewritten it. If this is your first time reading this than I hope you enjoy reading it as I enjoy writing it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The Naruto series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto but if it did belong to me: First, Naruto would be smart and a badass. Second, he would stop chasing after the pink-haired flat chested banshee bitch named Sakura and be paired up with any of the movie girl like Sara. Third, his teachers wouldn't be a bunch of lazy asshole and actually teach him some better move. Finally, Sasuke would have die at the valley of the end. I also don't own any other anime cameo that may appear in my story so that mean that expect crossover whether it's a person, place, thing, or powers.**

 **AN: Mito Uzumaki was never the first Jinchuriki and Kushina was never the second jinchuriki in this story.**

 **AN2: If there any grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me kindly. Don't be douche about it and I will ask my beta reader to look over it again.**

 **WARNING: Godlike Naruto with a harem (HINATA OR SAKURA WON'T BE IN IT SO DON'T ASK ME!)**

* * *

 **Naruto: A God Among Ninja**

 **Prologue**

It was night time in Konoha, though one could be forgiven if you had said it was a warm summer's day. Konohagakure no Sato ( _The Village Hidden in the Leaves_ ), was under attack. The attacker was not an army of an enemy village and the attacker was not even human no it was a blood red fox of monstrous proportions. The fox was by all definitions a demon and as such had a fitting title; Kyuubi no Kitsune. The attack left the village in flames burning so bright creating that illusion that night was day, the heat from these flames so intense that it could be felt all throughout the village.

The fox had appeared three weeks ago for some unknown reason, it had been roaming the country side, apparently in search of something, and then one night it started on a rampage, killing all who stood in its way. On a hill a little off on the left side of Konoha was a man watching and waiting to strike with his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan active. Suddenly a bright light came from behind him and a womanly figure appear out of nowhere and struck Obito Uchiha in the chest with a pure white katana and started to suck him into the blade. Obito was screaming loudly, but the funny thing is that no one can hear it and finally he was sealed away in it permanently. With that done the womanly figure just disappeared like she was never there to begin with, but she forgot to calm the fox down which it was still on a rampage and heading to Konoha.

The ninja of Konoha were not simply going to let this demon destroy their home, everything that they had worked so hard to rebuild after the war with Iwagakure. It would be for naught if the Fox penetrated their line of defense. They fought with all the power that they could muster, trying everything they knew to subdue the beast, but it was not enough. The monster was powerful, outrageously so, nothing seemed to work; they soon realized that if anyone could bring the monster down it would be the strongest in their village, the Fourth Hokage. The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, even had his own doubts about whether he could defeat the Fox. He had discussed with his wife Kushina about his plan of attack while she was holding their newborn son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _Minato-kun, what are you going to do?" A worried Kushina asked her husband_

 _A long pregnant paused before he carefully answers his wife question, which she waiting quietly and patiently, a thing she never really had done before in her life._

 _Finally he answered "I'm going to seal up the fox. There doesn't seem to be any other options." it was the thing he can do and he didn't like the option that requires giving up his life and another person's life._

" _Seal?" she narrowed her eyes "Into what? That's the Nine-Tailed Fox you're talking about here, not the Hachibi; that got sealed into a kettle. The Fox will simply break free from its prison and escape. The fox is simply too powerful." She explained to him._

 _Minato drew a long breath that he was holding in because he knew the next part was going to be difficult for him and her._

" _Kushina-chan, I must seal it inside a newborn baby that is at least three days old at most. It's the only way for this to work." He took a glance at his newborn son she was holding in her arm_

 _A look of realization crossed her beautiful face but then a look in her eyes was replaced of pure anger, hated, and malice that grace on her face as she looked at her husband._

" _Don't you dare even think about making our baby boy into a Jinchuriki?" Kushina said with as much venom at him as she could mustard up._

" _I have no choice, Naruto can save the whole village and how can I ask somebody else to sacrifice their child if I wasn't willing to sacrifice my own flesh and blood." There was no anger in his voice, only regret, disappointment, and sadness from thinking about his son future burden._

 _With tears running down her eyes looking at her baby boy then look back at her beloved husband begging with her eyes not to do this and find another way but, look in his eyes was telling her there wasn't another way to do this and it was the only way._

 _While she was still looking at Naruto she asks "How long is it going to take to prepare the sealing?" she said with a monotone voice._

 _Minato with a look of regret said "Three Days." He never was taking his eyes off on his only two family members that he love so much._

 _With more silence tears running down her face she nodded because there was nothing else to say left and was going to enjoy every last second she got with her baby boy. When Minato was about to leave to prepare the seal she called out his name and ask for some paper and pencil he nodded and left to go get her some. She looked down at her son and praying to Kami to look after her son and protect him from any harm._

 _Little did she know Kami heard her prayer and she was going to answer her prayer when she would return to earth in five years since she used almost of her power to permanently seal Obito Uchiha into the_ _ **"**_ _ **Heaven's Blade**_ _ **"**_ _._

 _Minato came back a few minutes later with pencil & paper and gave it to his wife and then he left but, not before he look at his wife and son smiling at each other to prepared for the sealing_

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Konoha Shinobi was trying to hold back the fox because they know they couldn't kill it but, merely try to slow it down so the Yondaime Hokage can arrive. Minato was in the hospital with his soon-to-be dead wife and their son, playing with their son for the last time but, time was of the essence and he needed to go with his son to save the village. With her last breath she asked her husband to promise that her son get treated like a hero and he said "He will be seen as the hero my hime" with that she finally died with a smile on her face. With tears running down his face he left in a streak of yellow that gave him the nickname ' **Konoha's Yellow Flash** ' went to the battlefield to finally end this once and for all.

Little did he know that she didn't actually die but she was merely in a coma form the loss of blood after giving birth; Danzo knew as he entered the room to examined her body and noticed that she had a small tiny pulse then snap his fingers to summon his two ROOT ANBU to come and carefully carry her away to his underground base.

"Once you wake up I will make you into a ROOT ANBU and control the Kyuubi Jinchuriki for the good of Konoha." Danzo evilly chuckled as he left the room.

* * *

Minato finally showed up to the battlefield he saw nothing but, Chaos and Destruction all over with dead bodies of Chunnin, Jonin, and ANBU ninja lying down. Random fire, burnt buildings, and from the smell of things blood was heavy in the air and with that Minato knew the Kyuubi must be stopped before any more people die.

Suddenly five Shinobi appeared behind the Fourth Hokage and the oldest one approached him first.

"Minato-kun, are you sure there is no other way to do this? Maybe I can do the sealing if you just teach me the hands sign and I can take your place." Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage had begged.

"Sorry Old Man, This is my responsibility, I'm the Hokage and I'm not going to be lazy about it." Minato said with a voice of steel meaning that he wouldn't changed his mind about it

Sarutobi looked on with sadness on his face knowing that he was going die since this person is like a grandson to him and went back a little with the other four ANBU ninja that was there. Minato turned around and said to Sarutobi "Please take care of Naruto and make sure he gets treated like the hero he is going to be after this is all over." Sarutobi nodded and looked at the fourth son knowing burden he was going to care for the rest of his life.

"Sarutobi, make sure Jiraiya-sensei teaches Naruto a trick or two in the future." Minato address to the Third Hokage with he nodded his head and promise to do his best

Minato then turned back to the battlefield where the Nine-Tailed Fox was at and summoned Gambunta, The Toad Boss. Gambunta appeared with Minato and Naruto on top of his head and The Boss Toad look around only to see the Kyuubi staring at him with evil intention.

" **Minato, you do know about the Kyuubi No Kitsune right. You know that it is the most powerful Biju on the planet right?** " Gambunta's deep rumbling voice asked

"I know Gambunta but, I need you to keep him busy while I finish making the final preparations for the sealing." was the reply and request by the Yondaime Hokage.

" **I will see what I can do.** " was the only reply that Minato got from Gambunta when had already left to occupy the fox while Minato had taken Naruto and jump off the head of the Toad Boss to get ready for the sealing. The Fox and Toad duke it out for a little while after that the fox got madder and released a giant fire stream from its mouth and Gambunta released multiple water bullets at the fire to block Konoha. It worked and it created a giant cloud of steam which was hot enough to burn one's skin off if one was close enough to it.

Then Minato's voice was heard on the battlefield,

"I'm ready for you, Kyuubi No Kitsune. So let finish this once and for all by sealing you away forever you evil creature!" Minato screamed at the fox while on top of Gambunta's head.

" **FOOLISH MORTAL DO YOU THINK YOU CAN SEAL ME AWAY! ME THE GREAT KYUBI NO KITSUNE?"** the fox roared at the Yondaime Hokage. **"YOU ARE REALLY ARE FOOLISH! I CAN'T BE DEFEATED!"** The fox was about to attack again until sudden a bright light appeared out of nowhere on top of the fox. Everybody was blinded by the light and two figures appeared landed on the head of the fox and just as the light dies out.

Minato quickly called out " **Shiki Fuin!** "

Visible to only the Minato, the fox, and the two figures an entity appeared behind Minato, the Shinigami appeared. The Goddess of Death _**(Yes, I made the Shinigami a female in this story but, Minato doesn't know that)**_

" _ **OH THAT MOTHERFUCKER MORTAL SUMMONED SHINIGAMI-SAMA!**_ **"** While the fox was screaming his thought and thinking of ways to escape from here, the two figures was wondering what the hell they are ( _well only one was think that the other one was too lazy to even care)._

The Shinigami plunged its hand into the Kyuubi and the two figures and tore all three soul out, placing it into the stomach of the baby boy of the Fourth Hokage, where a pattern appeared on his belly.

With his last breath he tell his son sorry for the burden he place on him and to become strong stronger than his ever was and finally said "Goodbye, My Son." with that Minato Namikaze died right next to his son.

The surrounding Shinobi couldn't see what was happening; all they saw was that the Nine-Tailed Fox had disappeared forever. They finally started to cheer and rejoice because the crisis was finally over. The cheering stop when they heard the piercing scream of the Fourth Hokage through out of Konoha. Sarutobi and the four ANBU heard it and were trying to hold back tears but, all was in vein because they couldn't just like the rest of Konoha ninja and civilians. The screaming finally ended and Minato fell out of Gambunta's head and he was caught by Sarutobi while Naruto was caught by one of four loyal ANBU wrapped up in a little cloth. Sarutobi asked the three other ANBU to hold off the crowd at bay by telling it was not the right time to answer any question. Gambunta shed a single tear before dispelled his self since there was no point of staying. Sarutobi before he left summoned a little monkey and gave the monkey a message to find Jiraiya and tell him to come back to Konoha. The monkey understood and poof away to send the message. He wanted to make sure the seal was perfect and the fox wouldn't control Naruto so that's why he wanted Jiraiya here to check it out.

It was already decided that he would take up the reins and become Hokage again after Minato died from the sealing. Sarutobi was going to answers all question later because they need to recover first and make sure that everybody is getting healed up. While all that was happening Naruto's appearance flash in and out like his hair was brown-blackish before it went back to blonde as did his eye's color went from oceanic blue to almost dull gray-blue. It was the first of many changes that was going to happen to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip – 5 year**_

It was a normal October night in the village of Konohagakure. It has been five years since the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village causing massive amounts of casualties both ninja and civilian. In the village's darkest hour the fourth Hokage, hero of the Third Shinobi War had sacrificed himself to seal the strongest of the nine Biju inside of his newborn son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. His wife Kushina Uzumaki, also known as the Red Death in the ninja world, only lived for three days before she died with her son in her arm but nobody can find her body. He believed in the village's people, that they would see him as a hero instead of the fox and honor his dying wish.

Well, he was fucking wrong about everything.

Every year since the attack and sealing more than 85 percent of the village's civilians and more than 66 percent of the ninja still harbored resentment in the fact that fourth Hokage had sealed the demon inside the boy. Since it wasn't known except to five people (Third Hokage, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Tsunade's assistant Shizune, and Danzo) of the boy true heritage most wanted to kill him or turn him into a mindless weapon for the good of Konoha. The Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen tried and tried his best to keep the boy safe and protected. However, it almost never worked out because people would sale him rotten food, overprice his clothes and toss him horrible clothes, and he still gets beaten with every inch of his life and it was getting worse every year especially on his birthday. It was sad to see that the people couldn't tell the difference between the fox and an innocent little boy.

On this night, 5 years after the "defeat" of the nine-tailed fox, Naruto would receive his worst beating to date. Most people that noticed Naruto think that he loved the village since he go around shouting out that he wants to be Hokage but that was just a mask he put on so nobody will catch on that he really planning on destroying it one day. Naruto only cared about the people that treated him with kindness, which were Ayame-chan, Teuchi-jiji, Itachi-nii-san, Mikoto-chan and Hokage-jiji. The rest of Konoha could burn to the ground for all he cared but Naruto knew he was stuck until he became strong enough to defeat anybody that dared to get in his way.

Naruto was speeding through alley ways after he prank a general food store for selling him some overpriced food and drink that was spoiled. So as payback he waited until it was almost closing time to sneak inside the store and steal some food & juice and ran out the back door. He didn't count on that when the door shut it was loud enough for the owner to hear it and look to see him run around the corner. After, that the owner called a few people who hated the demon boy to help take revenge against it for stealing his food from the store and a few moments later the biggest mob that Naruto have ever seen was chasing him through the alleyway.

Naruto was too busy looking at the mob as he was running away from them that he never notices that he was running into a dead end. Naruto just then turned around to see he was at a dead end and he was scared shitless as he slowly turned around to see not only civilians but Chunins, Jonins, and ANBU standing there with weapons and torches in their hands ready to finally kill the demon brat. A minute passed by as Naruto and everyone else just stared at each other than a single Chunin with short silver hair named Mizuki finally had enough and threw the first of many kunai's at poor little Naruto. After that happened ninja started using Justus that was not too big but still caused damage to the Demon brat so the Hokage wouldn't notice and show up to stop them again. After the Shinobi used their Jutsus on him the civilian pick the bone by beating him with their fists for thirty minutes until they got tired.

But little did they know this was the day that Konoha made their last mistake on Naruto and they are going to regret it BIG time.

" _Can somebody save me from this nightmare?"_ Naruto thought as he was beaten.

While Naruto was being beaten suddenly a bright white light appeared around Naruto cocooned him from everybody that was beaten him. Everybody was shocked at the bright light and they jump away from Naruto's body screaming that the Kyuubi was finally taking over.

* * *

* **Naruto's Mindscape***

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a strange desert with red pillars all over the place but, the funny thing is that the sand was all white just like the random moon in the sky. He looked around then saw two figures walking toward him. One was a man with long brown hair and the jawbone of a wolf as a necklace. The other was a girl that looks 14 years old with perfect C-cup breasts and green hair. She wore a rather revealing outfit. On her head was a sort of helmet that covered her left eye. Naruto looked at both of these people carefully as they got closer. He noticed a standard-sized katana on his left hip and it looked cool with it pewter-colored rectangular guard, with small protrusions on each corner, and a sun-like design wrapped around the hilt's collar. The hilt itself was a yellow color, and the sheath is a metallic-gold color. All in all he liked it and wanted one like it.

He also noticed a giant cave with bars at the entrance that has a piece of paper on it with a kanji saying the _**"Seal"**_ on it and red charka started to leaking out of it and it feel anger and evil so with that in mind he slowly walked toward the men and girl. "Wow, didn't expect to find two people in my head." Naruto said with almost a shocked voice. Naruto was suddenly hit with a bunch of different memories that he seemed to have forgotten about in the past. By the time the last memories filled his head Naruto was extremely pissed at the Hokage and the long-white hair man named Jiraiya.

" _Those two sons of a bitch are going to pay for sealing up my memories."_ Naruto raged in his head privately without anybody hearing what he was thinking. Naruto remembered something important that he wished he never should have forgotten but thanks to those two old fools it was sealed away. Naruto shed a single tear coming from his left side of his face since his old memories brought back old pain from the past. Naruto wiped the tear away from his eye and looked at the two strangers coming toward him.

The man and girl stopped a little ways in front of a somber Naruto. "I guess you are the boy we got seal into when we got here with that fox. You don't look to be a bad new wielder. But before that I need to know what you knew about the world before the Bijuu came to it." The man said. Seeing the blank expression on Naruto's face he sighed before explaining about Shinigami, hollows, and Arrancars. "Do you understand now?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto nodded "Um…my name is Naruto Uzumaki what's yours?" he asked looking at both people.

"Before we tell you our names we have to test you to see if you're really worthy of being our master and using our powers." The girl said to which the man nodded lazily before placing his hand on Naruto's head. Naruto felt a weird sensation before it was gone.

"Yes you are worthy of being our master. My name is Starrk Coyote, this is Lilinette Gingerback." Stark said pointing to the green haired girl next to him lazily. "When you find out my true name you can use all of my powers. Until then Lilinette and I will train you. Oh and Lilinette will be in the real world with you." The man explained lazily.

"Wait I got a couple of question to asked before I leave from my mind" Naruto asked looking at the two people. Both of them nodded their head waiting for him to answer his questions.

"Am I'm an Arrancar?" Naruto question them.

They shook their head no then Lilinette said "You're only going to use the power but you are not a real Arrancar so don't worry." Naruto nod his head at that then continues to ask question.

"You mean to tell me that a demon fox is sealed inside of me?" Naruto asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"Yes, but not just any demon fox it is the **'Kyubi No Kitsune'** and it was sealed by your father along with us." Starrk said with a lazy voice and an emotionless face.

"My father but, the Old Man told me that the Fourth Hokage defeated the Nine-Tailed Fox for good." Realizing what that means Naruto shadowed his eyes. "That means the Yondaime Hokage was my dad." Naruto said slowly as he realizes that not only the Fourth Hokage was his father but, Hokage-ji…no Hokage-sama lied to him about whom his parents was to his face.

The trust he had in the old man was lost forever in that moment.

" _That's two things you will pay for old men."_ Naruto angrily thought as he asked another question.

"What about the stupid fox? Will the fox be a problem for me?" Naruto said in a worried voice

Lilinette decided to answer that question "No because ever since we got trapped in here we have been slowly draining the fox's power and adding it to our own power." Naruto looked completely shocked about that answer. Lilinette continued saying "It will take some time until we completely drain the fox thus killing it permanently maybe in seven to eight years give or take." Naruto for the first time let out a real smile shine through his face. Naruto will no longer have the fox inside of him and maybe the stupid whiskers marked on his will leave his face once the fox died.

Then the surroundings faded and Naruto and Lilinette left Naruto's mindscape. Stark looked down and noticed his sword had vanished.

"Hm this is going to be a little interesting." Starrk mused out loud.

* * *

 ***Real World before he was cocooned***

The Hokage and his loyal ANBU was there looking at the carnage and burnt mark in the alley way. Then he saw something that made his blood boil to the max laying there was a broken, bloody, and finally beaten Naruto Uzumaki looking half dead. When he saw that he snapped his finger and more loyal ANBU came and with a pure malice voice he shouted " **Kill all of the civilians and take the Ninja to Ibiki and tell him NOT to hold back.** " The ANBU started to kill all of the civilians with no mercy. The other ninja tried to escape, but they couldn't and were taken to Ibiki for them to be tortured I mean questioning. After all that happened the Hokage went toward Naruto to try to pick him up but all of the sudden a bright light appeared around Naruto and cocooned from anymore harm. After three whole minute finally the bright light died down and three figures was standing in the alley way.

Two of the figures were obviously a female and the other one was a small male. The first female figure was about 5'6 with a body that any man would die for and any woman to kill to have. She was wearing a long white robe that had a silver waist band. You can tell that she was hiding her beautiful big D-cup breast behind her robe that showed her perfect waist. Her hair was pure white as snow and her beautiful full lip with red lipstick but, her eyes was something else if looks could kill everyone in a 5 miles radius would be 50 ft underground by now. She was Kami and she was back to bring Naruto to heaven where he will be trained and cared for like he should have been.

The second female was a teenage girl that looks 14 years old with perfect C-cup breasts and green hair. She wore a rather revealing outfit. Her outfit consisted of white-colored briefs with a black line positioned in the middle, arm-warmers, a revealing vest with a high collar, and thigh-high, fur-lined boots. On her head was a sort of helmet with two horns on the top of her head. The left horn looked as if it has been cut off, and the left half of the mask covered her left eye. Her right eye was light pink and she had light green hair. The ninja noticed a small hole was positioned in the center of her stomach but, no blood is coming out of it. She also had an angry look on her face and it look like she was ready to kill a few people.

The last figure they noticed was Naruto but he looked entirely different. First was his eye color was now completely gray-blue. Second his hair was no longer spiky and sun-kissed blond and now it wavy, but shoulder-length dirty blond with more streak of brown hair that it was unkempt and parted down the middle. Third was his new clothing that consisted of a white jacket, which as outlined in black, though altered with the collar, upturned. The black sash was worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist. He wore white gloves. Finally the most noticeable was the mask consists of a fanged bottom jaw that is position along his neck as if it were a necklace. The only thing you can tell that is was still Naruto because the whisker marks on his face. His face remained emotionless as he stared at the Hokage and the rest of the ninja that was still there watching them.

"Hello, Hokage-sama." Naruto said in a monotone voice with an expressionless face that would have made Itachi Uchiha proud.

The Third Hokage somehow knew he lost the boy trust but, he said "Naruto, my boy I'm glad you're alive."

"Yeah, No thanks to you _**Hokage-sama**_ " Naruto sneered the last word with anger and hate that the surrounding ninjas flinched back a little bit. Naruto's charka spikes seemed like he was at Jonin level but it also felt like a huge weight been put on their shoulder. As quickly that feeling came it was quickly gone after a few second once Naruto calmed down a bit.

"So when were you going to tell me that my father was the Yondaime Hokage?" Naruto asked with once again a monotone in his voice that would made Itachi proud again. The look on the surrounding ninja when they heard that eyes widen and grasping like fish look at Naruto with shock expression was priceless. Sarutobi had the same look on his face just like everyone else but, his was for a different reason because he trying to figure out who told him and now the news was going to spread like wildfire.

Oh yes the old monkey was not going to have a good night or a good tomorrow once the council heard the news.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you guy think about the rewrite? No Kyubi is still not going female and be in the harem in my story. As you can probably tell that I don't like Sasuke and Sakura in Canon anyway but I won't be randomly bashing them in this story unless it's necessary. Read my other story "Robbie Gets Lucky Series" and vote on my profile right now please!**

 **Naruto's Harem List**

 **Kami**

 **Yami**

 **Tsukuyomi**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Lilinette**

 **Kushina**

 **Tsunade**

 **Mikoto**

 **Shizune**

 **Mei**

 **Kaguya**


End file.
